utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chibita
|LkwAoSNuJIM}} Chibita (ちびた) is an known for her "pure", smooth, calming voice, which has a slight huskiness to it. Although her voice is somewhat airy and can sound whispery and stereotypically "cute" in some covers, she is an emotive and technically strong singer with a good grasp of pitch, tone, and vocal stylings like vibrato, often adapting her singing style to fit a song. She is also capable of belting out notes and putting a great deal of power behind her voice, especially when covering more rock-oriented songs. She is also well-known for her frequent collaborations with the producers (yuxuki waga) and , both of whom she is also close friends with. She has produced vocal work for many of their album releases, including SORAIRO CLUB × CHIBITA with the eponymous sorairo club, and the acoustic albums SINGALONG and SINGALONG 2 with Fullkawa Honpo, featuring both her and the producer himself as vocalists. She is also one of only a few guest artists (along with Kakin, , and acane_madder) to appear on both of Fullkawa Honpo's studio albums, . She once on a semi-hiatus from Nico Nico Douga, in order to spend time with her husband and infant daughter. However, she has still occasionally covered songs during this period of inactivity, mostly as contributions to various albums. In 2015, she decide to end her career as chibita, she also remove all her social link, except her Tumblr blog, which showing the reasoning behind her decision. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (backing vocals & acoustic guitar), (electric guitar), scop (bass guitar), (drums), acane_madder (keyboard), (synthesizer), and (VJ) # SINGALONG with Fullkawa Honpo (Released on May 09, 2010) # Vista ( album) (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # SORAIRO CLUB × CHIBITA (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # SINGALONG 2 with Fullkawa Honpo (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # BMF (Baguettes Ensemble Meets Fullkawa Honpo) (Baguettes Ensemble album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on November 07, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on September 25, 2013) # Hail against the barn door with Buzz Panda and Fullkawa Honpo (Released on October 22, 2014) # SINGALONG 5 with Fullkawa Honpo (Released on May 18, 2014) # SINGALONG 6 with Fullkawa Honpo (Released on September 28, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Chibisuke (ちび助) with Keysuke # Chibittemita (ちびってみた) with Fullkawa Honpo # chibine_madder (ちび音マダー) with acane_madder List of Covered Songs (2009.06.14) # "Gemini" (2009.06.15) # "Tsukika no Himeuta" (Songstress of the Moonflower) (2009.06.21) # "SPICE!" (2009.06.21) # "Mylist" (2009.07.16) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.08.02) # "Piano Lesson" (2009.08.09) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love Is War) (2009.08.19) # "Alice" -mu-cho remix- (2009.08.22) # "celluloid" (2009.09.05) # "Alice" -mu-cho remix- feat. Chibita and Keysuke (2009.09.10) (Deleted) # "Alice -mu-cho remix- × Just Be Friends" -Mashup- feat. Chibita and Keysuke (2009.09.14) # "CRAWL" (2009.09.19) # "Piano Lesson" -baker remix- (2009.09.30) # "Piano Lesson" -baker remix retake- (2009.09.30) # "Alice" -mu-cho remix retake- feat. Chibita and Keysuke (2009.10.05) # "Ur-Style" (2009.10.30) # "Now" (2009.11.03) (Deleted) # "Now" -Remastered ver.- (2009.11.04) # "Gemini" -zanio remix- (2009.11.08) # "Kokoro Nokori to Fuyuu" (The Remnants of My Heart Are Floating) (2009.11.21) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" -mu-cho remix- (2009.12.15) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (My New Life'll Be A Piece Of Cake Disco) (2009.12.20) # "BRIGHT RAiN" (2009.12.24) # "Tsukiusagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2009.12.30) # "Silent" (2010.01.09) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Chibita and Keysuke (2010.01.16) # "Super Nova" -mu-cho remix- (2010.01.31) (Deleted) # "Jenga" (2010.02.01) (Deleted) # "Jenga" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.04) # "Ren'ai Circulation" - remix- (2010.02.25) # "Piano Lesson" -Arrange ver.- feat. Chibita and kous (2010.03.02) # "Super Nova" -mu-cho remix retake- (2010.04.02) # "Albino" (2010.04.04) # "Good morning Emma Sympson" -SINGALONG ver.- feat. Chibita and Fullkawa Honpo (2010.04.16) (Deleted) # "Labyrinth" -Arranged ver.- feat. Chibita and acane_madder (chorus only) (2010.04.23) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.23) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) feat. Chibita and Fullkawa Honpo (2010.05.16) (Deleted) # "Alice" -Oyasuminasai ver.- (2010.05.31) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.08) # "oval" (2010.07.07) # "soda" (Original with ) (2010.07.13) # "SPiCa" -Paid Vacation remix- (2010.07.19) (Deleted) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and lino (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "color" (Original with ) (2010.08.31) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) (2010.09.06) # "○＋●" (Truth + Lies) (2010.09.22) # "Yoru no Soko" (Bottom of Night) -Arranged ver.- feat. Chibita and acane_madder (chorus) (2010.09.27) # "Tsuki to Boku" (The Moon and Me) (Original with ) (2010.10.27) # "Snow Light" -Acoustic ver.- (Original with ) (2010.12.16) # "Piano Lesson" -Jazz Arrange Live ver.- (2011.05.02) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.30) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.06) # "Gregorio" (Original with ) (2012.10.23) # "Snow halation" -Arrange ver.- (Love Live! theme song) (2014.06.01) # "21g" (Original with ) feat. Chibita, Kikuchi Ryota and Fullkawa Honpo (2014.09.24) # "Toute wa Sono Kotae" (To Ask is the Answer) (Original with ) (2014.10.20) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Good morning Emma Sympson |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Piano Lesson |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = girlfriend |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo, acane_madder |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = Just Be Friends |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Dixie Flatline |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = Hanare, Banare |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = Lemon Aika |track7lyricist = Takamura Koutarou, Tanaka Itaru |track7composer = Tanaka Itaru |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = Alice |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo }} |track1title = Sorairo Radio |track1lyricist = (sorairo club) |track1composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track1arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track2title = color |track2lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track2composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track2arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track3title = Vista |track3lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track3composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track3arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track4title = A Love Song (it's too clumsy) |track4lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track4composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track4arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track5title = Snow Light |track5lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track5composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track5arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track6title = soda |track6lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track6composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track6arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track7title = oval |track7lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track7composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track7arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track8title = photograph |track8lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track8composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track8arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track9title = Stellar Place |track9lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track9composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track9arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track10title = Last Scene |track10lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track10composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track10arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track11title = Calm |track11lyricist = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track11composer = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) |track11arranger = yuxuki waga (sorairo club) }} |track1title = Super・Nova |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, |track2title = Good morning Emma Sympson |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP |track3title = Yoru to Nijiiro |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP |track4title = mugs |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP |track5title = Moonside he Youkoso |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP |track6title = CRAWL |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP |track7title = Piano Lesson |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo, kurageP }} |track1title = 21g |track1info = (Kikuchi Ryota, Chibita, Fullkawa Honpo) |track1lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Lifetime Soundtrack |track2info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Toute wa Sono Kotae |track3info = (Chibita) |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = Night Cruising |track4info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = Jounetsu to Zankyou |track5info = (Chibita) |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = Hana to Yuurei |track6info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = Veronica to Kiiro no Kutsu |track7info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = coma white |track8info = (Chibita) |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track9title = Hail against the barn door |track9info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track9lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track9composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track9arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track10title = Baked Pancakes |track10info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track10lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track10composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track10arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track11title = Bandwagon |track11info = (Chibita) |track11lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track11composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track11arranger = Fullkawa Honpo }} Gallery Trivia * She currently lives in Kanagawa Prefecture.Chibita's pixiv info * She is married, and gave birth to her first child in 2011, a baby girl nicknamed A-chan (あーちゃん).August 26, 2011 Twitter status * She likes house, electronica, and post-rock music.Her Nico Nico Douga user page External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * TmBox * pixiv * mixi